blocksworld_militaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Congressional Republic Starfleet (TCRS)
History With the Terran Republic's founding in 2034, merging most nations of the Terran Alliance into one nation, the TCRS was formed along with the other branches of the Terran military. Terran started to build up its space fleet at this time, starting with the Jotunn and Gungnir-klasse starships. Over time, the TCRN eould commission more starships such as the Celestra-klasse carrier.The newest starships in the TCRN fleets (as of november 2nd) are the Orion-klasse Battleship. The TCRS would reclassify most of its ships in early 2035. the TCRS was dissolved during 2035. Combat History The TCRS proved how powerful it was during the IAAH-Hyberia War. Terran's new starfleets fought alongside briefly recommissioned starships of the FRA such as the Siegfried-class Cruisers. The IAAH fleets outnumbered the Hyberian vessels, claiming many victories and eventually the war. Hyberia's remaining starships were ceded to Terran after the war, which remain in non-military service. During the IAAH-Hyberian War, a small nuisance appeared in the form of Techwiz_101, the leader of his Techwizard Empire. The Techwizards claimed to have destroyed a Terran task force hunting down Hyberian starships, but this was false. The Terran forces actually warped to safety and quickly returned with more ships, destroying the enemies with ease. The TCRS then sent starships to the Techwizard Empire's Mars bases. These bases were quickly overwhelmed and the Techwizards were defeated yet again, however a gas facility was destroyed during the attack and leaked toxic gas rendering the area contaminated for some time. The next conflict the TCRS would be involved in was the SAA-Italy war, where the Terran starships bombarded Italian airfields and defenses into submission, making the ground invasion easier. -Wave Rider- was replaced as leader by a new government and parts of Italy are now cliamed by member nations of the SAA. The most recent conflict the TCRS was involved in was a war where many countries attacked the republic, the fleet attempted to fend off but failed to, the Terran republic would dissolve shortly after the war ended. Starships *''Pinnacle-klasse Ship of the Line'' *[https://blocksworld-military.fandom.com/wiki/Siegfried-klasse_Mobile_Anchorage Siegfried-klasse Mobile Anchorage] *''Jotunn''-klasse Planetary assault ship *''Celestra''-klasse Mothership * Vanguard-klasse Brig *''Adamant''-klasse Clipper *''Anton''-klasse Clipper *''Gungnir''-klasse Gunboat *''Orion-klasse Man'o'war'' Decommissioned/ Not in Active Service *''Many Hyberian vessels'' *''Resurgence''-class Battlecruiser *''Siegfried-class Cruiser (recommissioned briefly)'' *''Harrower-class Battlecruiser (recommissioned briefly)'' *''Azanti 2''-class Carrier (recommissioned briefly) *Tricomalee-class Starship *Picon-class Battlestar *Victor 1-class Gunstar *Victor 2-class Gunstar *Gambit class Escortstar Starfighters and shuttles * Lautern Scimitar H Starfighter * Lautern Scimitar ACE Starfighter * Raider A Gunship * Terran Drone * Terran Shuttle/Dropship Vessels of a unknown type * Terran Cruiser made by row1414 * Terran carrier made by row1414 * Terran transport made by row1414 Ranks OFFICER: -Petty Officer -Ensign -Lieutenant Junior Grade -Lieutenant -Subcommander -Commander -Rear Admiral -Vice Admiral -Fleet Admiral -Grand Admiral Reclassification Gunboat: A Small, super maneuverable craft with up to eight 30mm rotary cannons, may install mission pods for wider mission profile, this class is used to identify the Gungnir klasse. Schooner: Equivalent of destroyer, screens fleet against enemy destroyers and strike craft. Brig sloop of war: A Cheap, small warships equivalent of Light cruisers, focus on electronics warfare. Brig: A Maneuverable capital warships that can stand in the line of battle with flak batteries if necessary. Equivalent of Heavy Cruiser. Frigate: Equivalent of Battlecruiser. Man'o'war: Equivalent of Battleship. Ship of the Line: Equivalent of Super Battleship. Mothership: Equivalent of Carrier. Clipper: Any support vessel. Mobile Anchorage: A large, combat capable, mobile base like warship that can carry aircraft. Planetary Assault Ship: a large, combat capable warship used to transport vehicles and personnel.__FORCETOC__ Category:Militaries